narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobirama Senju
Second Hokage#Background contains content that has nothing to do with the Second Hokage but has to do only with either Hashirama or Madara. --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 20:55, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of the Second Hokage's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Mokuton? I was just wondering, if Tobirama is of the Senju clan, can't he use mokuton techniques? I know that we have not seen him use any but he does use water, (which counts as half of the mokuton combination) and isn't it a kekkei genkai, meaning that it is passed down from generation to generation? Just a thought... Shikamaru1994 23:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 :Mokuton is said to be unique to the First Hokage. Only those with the (almost) exact same genetic make-up as him can use Mokuton. :It's called a Kekkei genkai because it's a genetic trait that allows one to fuse two elements into a new one (something that is considered a Kekkei genkai). However, it was simply never passed don to his descendants and is usually treated like a unique technique (which is why it was called a Hiden Jutsu in the second databook). --ShounenSuki 00:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Water Dragon Jutsu When did he use this? did he only use it in the manga? cuz i know he didnt use it in the anime, so im not sure? --AMTNinja 08:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :He uses it in the manga in chapter 120. --ShounenSuki 14:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Water Release This statement bothers me. "However, it has been speculated that he was just gathering the water vapor in the air to fuel his all powerful jutsus. It must be noted that even if this was the case the sheer quantity of water needed would necessitate gathering moisture from a very large area. Such a feat would be just as impressive as creating water from nothing." First of all, do we really need to put speculation in the article? If there is no support for it in canon why does it matter? Secondly, how is gathering water vapor from a large area "just as impressive" as violating the law of conservation of mass? --Pocky4Cthulhu (talk) 16:40, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, changed sentence to "being able to make use of powerful Water jutsu in areas where there were no bodies of water." No place for speculation. Besides there's yet another possibility. Kishimoto could have just decided to violate physics like he does all the time, have him gather water vapor, or heck he could be summoning water from a big lake. All we know is we don't know a thing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 18, 2009 @ 20:40 (UTC) :Hey umm i just went over the battle of the Hokages in the manga and noticed that when Sarutobi uses Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs and Tobirama counters it with his water wall he's spitting out the water ,unlike in the anime where he simply formed a Water Wall.Should we add that to the page.The link is right here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/120/03/ Deathreaper 23:55, 5 October 2009 Water + Sword I can imagine how good of a fighter he would be, if he could use water dragon bullet anywheres with one hand seal, and shove his sword into the stream. that would be one huge and fast water/lightning combo--SkyFlicker (talk) 21:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC)